Shine★Pretty Cure! Episodes
This is the list of episodes for Shine★Pretty Cure!. Episode List Episode 1 - The miracle begins now! Pretty Cure is born! Episode 2 - Rei's the second Cure?! No way! Episode 3 - The Sun's warmth, Cure Clover!? Episode 4 - Really!? The last Cure?! Yay! Episode 5 - Our secret base – Lucky House! Episode 6 - Lucky House first meeting! Episode 7 - Kirakira! A baby is born?! No way! Episode 8 - Aika's stressed! The loneliness of being a rich lady Episode 9 - No way! Miho's parents got into a big fight!! Episode 10 - A exciting farm experience! Pretty Cure's going to a farm! Episode 11 - Chocola's power, Pretty Cure's powerups! Episode 12 - Mother's Day is the key of bonding between a mother and daughter! Episode 13 - Help! Yuuka and Sayuri's big fight! Rei doesn't understand the feeling of having a sibling! Episode 14 - Impossible! Miho's quiting being a Pretty Cure?! Episode 15 - No way! Hoshiakari's haunted?! Episode 16 - Yay! Father's day is coming! What should Yuuka do? Episode 17 - Really?! Kira's going to school?! Episode 18 - Rei's frustration! Why should I be the student council president? Episode 19 - Kyunkyun! Yuuka's first appearance in a advertisment! Episode 20 - Big gathering at Lucky House! King Lie is maybe going to be revived! Episode 21 - Big trouble! Pretty Cure vs Lie Team! Episode 22 - Kira's kidnapped! We got to save her! Episode 23 - Is it real?! King Lie is revived! Episode 24 - Friendship is the key into defeating darkness! Episode 25 - A trip to Candy Land! Exciting moments! Episode 26 - A special family outing! Yuuka's overflowing excitement! Episode 27 - Summer holiday has begun! What activities should we do? Episode 28 - What the?! Pretty Cure's stuck in the world of games?! Episode 29 - A exciting sports festival! Pretty Cure has took part in the relay race!? Episode 30 - A interesting event! The Art Club's taking part in a international competition?! Episode 31 - Miho's secret! The precious mountains!? Pretty Cure's going hiking! Episode 32 - A excellent Summer Festival! Cherry blossoms blooming in the night sky! Episode 33 - Protect them! Everyone's precious wishes! Episode 34 - Benjamin and Rebecca's transferred to Hoshiakari?! No way! Episode 35 - Yuuka's broken clay figure! What will Sayuri do? Episode 36 - Reviving Queen Bright! Chcola's exciting day! Episode 37 - Cherry's feelings are priceless! Please protect them! Episode 38 - A live show! SHINING★STAR☆Love Episode 39 - Yuuka's past! What is her real happiness? Episode 40 - Really? Chocola's a lil' homesick? Episode 41 - Aika's feeling sad! Lemon's trying to find out a way to make her happy? Episode 42 - The start of King Lie's revival again, the battle of struggle between Pretty Cure and Lie Team Episode 43 - Rebecca's betrayal for King Lie? She has decided to help Pretty Cure! Episode 44 - Rebecca's brainwashed! She once again turns against Pretty Cure! Episode 45 - Save Rebecca! Protect her real feelings! Episode 46 - King Lie's second revival! What will Pretty Cure do? Episode 47 - Yuuka's brainwashed too?! What should Pretty Cure do? Episode 48 - Is is real? King Lie wants to destroy the whole world! Episode 49 - Here it is! The miraculous light that connects friends' hearts! Category:Episode list Category:User: MitsuMitsu-chan